


Insight, Outsight

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Haven't SEEN IW so spoilers are picked up from other fic, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: What if Hydra had succeeded with Project Insight and killed everyone who even potentially opposed them-- it was a long, long, long list? When Thanos came to town he'd have met an entirely different group of people.





	Insight, Outsight

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

Thanos arrived in Earth orbit with his fleet, and gazed down at the pretty blue and white planet, smiling. "I will reduce your burden. Three point eight billion humans are more than enough."

One of Thanos' underlings looked up from the biogenetic monitor, which was sorting out the sheep from the goats in preparation for the dramatic fingersnap. He made a soft, distressed squeak.

Thanos narrowed his eyes and turned on the creature. "You have something to say?"

"My Lord, great one... the population of this planet is already less than three point eight billion."

"WHAT?" Thanos roared. "I came all the way here for NOTHING!"

The tech cringed.

Thanos grumbled. "At least I shall acquire the remaining Infinity Stones."

The tech fainted. 

Thanos glared at the next tech who scrambled to push the body aside and take his place at the controls. "WILL I NOT?"

"LORD! Great one, we can not detect them. Perhaps," the tech babbled on, "the missing humans stole them and left the planet?"

Thanos huffed in irritation. "This is annoying. Very well, I will simply beat up the Avengers, and force them to tell me where the stones have been hidden."

The second tech fainted on top of the first one.

Thanos was beginning to lose his temper. He swatted the bodies out of the way and called up information himself. "What is this? A new world order? Have they united against me? FINE." For a moment, he was at a loss where to start, and then he remembered seeing the red and gold Avenger who had wiped out his scouting fleet. He would go to the civic center that housed the man's base, find the Avengers, beat the truth from them and then be back on schedule to balance the universe.

 

Thanos landed in the middle of what his techs told him was called 'New York City' and was met by swarms of assorted troops in drab uniforms. None of them had flying armor, or looked anything like the Avengers. After he killed a few thousand, while constantly demanding to see their leader, an older man with faded blond hair and dull blue eyes finally appeared. Thanos looked him over, incredulously. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am the SUPREME HYDRA!" the man said.

Thanos picked the man up between two fingers and shook him until his dentures fell out. "YOU ARE NOTHING. Where are the AVENGERS! Why are they hiding from me? I have SWORN to kill them first!"

The human winced and garbled around his missing teeth, "Ah, well, you see, we, that's Hydra, took care of them already. So, we're on the same side."

"I WANTED TO KILL THEM MYSELF!"

The human was stronger than he looked. He didn't faint. "We do have one. Captain America. We kept him as a sort of mascot after he failed to ruin our great plan." The man actually attempted to smile at Thanos. "Would you like to kill him? I can have him brought here, it's no trouble."

"BRING HIM." Thanos hated it when a plan didn't run smoothly. He tossed the 'Supreme Hydra' to the ground.

 

Thanos looked up from buffing his nails (he wanted to look nice when he did a fingersnap) at the sound of a scuffle. The Supreme Hydra creature was back, leading a pair of younger men. One of the men had a metal arm and was dressed all in black. The other was wearing a dull blue, ill-fitting prison overall, and was bound in chains. The chained man was gagged.

Thanos peered at him. "THIS is an Avenger? This is Captain America?" He ripped off the gag. "Where are the others? Where is the red and gold one?"

Captain America licked his lips and looked up at Thanos. His voice was hoarse. "Gone. They're all gone. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop Bucky. I should have been able to do it. Erskine made me strong. I should have been able to do it by myself. My hands are the safest!" His eyes were wild. "Take these chains off and I'll fight you!" He snapped his teeth together and lunged at Thanos.

The man with the metal arm hauled back on the chains, bringing him up short.

Thanos frowned. "What does that MEAN?"

"It was Project Insight," the Supreme Hydra said. He puffed up with pride. "We took out everyone who might ever pose a threat to our World Order. Rogers was on the targeting platform at the time, and it was programmed not to destroy itself, of course. The Earth belongs to HYDRA!"

"HAIL HYDRA," the remaining soldiers chorused.

"Hmm," Thanos said after a moment's thought. "I don't think so." He snapped his fingers.

 

Tony Stark looked up, and up some more, at the giant purple guy standing in the middle of a pile of drifting ash. He blinked and glanced sideways at the sidewalks filled with gaping onlookers. He fired up his repulsors and hovered in front of the giant''s face. "Have you come to conquer the Earth, too? Really? Have you ever heard of Gulliver and the Lilliputians? It didn't work out well for him. Little guys fight dirty."

Thanos smirked and reached down to pat Tony on the helmet. "Maybe later. Right now, I have a universe to balance." He turned and walked back to his ship. 

"Huh," Tony said, watching the alien armada take off. "That was easy."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Thanos just switched things around. Everyone Hydra killed was restored to life (including the student Peter Parker- saw his school targeted in the quick look we had at the Project Insight list of names).
> 
> I gave up avoiding all spoilers for IW, but still would rather not have things spelled out in comments. I intend to TRY to continue my, stalled by lack of brain energy, fic Peachy Keen which is SUPPOSED to eventually end with Thanos. 
> 
> If I ever get back to it. *sigh* Anyway, trying to get past writer's blah with this morsel of fic.


End file.
